


Morning

by AvaRy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRy/pseuds/AvaRy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very fluffy Destiel cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wanted to do something, dont judge me its fucking 11:58 at night.

Dean's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight from the hotel window filtered in, making him squint. They had gotten done with a case yesterday, but they were in no rush to go anywhere so they spent the night at the hotel. Dean rolled over, pushing his face into the pillow.  _There's no point in waking up this early today._ He thought, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's head instantly jerked up. He twisted around and looked towards the end of his bed. Castiel was sitting down on the bed.

"Dammit, Cas! You scared me!" Dean grumbled tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the angel. Castiel had moved closer to Dean. 

"Dean, I was have realized that most couples do certain things together. Like cuddling. I want to cuddle." Cas explained. Dean laughed quietly. He glanced over at Sam, making sure he was still asleep. Dean turned make to Cas, who was waiting patiently by Dean's feet. Dean reached forward and grabbed Cas, pulling him down with him. Cas gasped with surprise as he land next to his boyfriend. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Dean. Dean smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the angel's nose. Cas gave him a small smile. Dean got closer to Castiel's body, pressing into him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him securely. Dean breathed in Cas's scent, and was warmed by his body close to Dean's. Cas stared down at Dean's messy hair, smiling softly. Dean felt his eyes getting heavier, the comfort of being held by the angel lulling him to sleep. He gave in, closing his eyes and sighing.

He smiled and whispered "I love you, Cas." Castiel kissed his head, which was a a good enough response for Dean as he fell asleep in Castiel's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha was that good i feel like i'm not good... well fuck it, it was fun to write. 
> 
> And now a poem:
> 
> Put some fluff-fluff here, put some fluff-fluff there, here some fluff, there some fluff, everywhere some fluff-fluff!


End file.
